1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a diaper that includes a medicated ointment to reduce the likelihood of diaper rash or other skin irritations on the wearer thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A diaper is an undergarment that is principally worn by infants who are not potty trained and some adults that may be incapable of controlling their bladder or bowel movements. Diapers come in various sizes and have been made of cloth and disposable materials. Cloth diapers are principally used with infants and are a traditional means of providing a diaper. Disposable diapers are more popular due to convenience and speed of clean up. Disposable diapers include non-woven polymer materials, resealable tapes, and elastic waistbands in order to secure the diaper in place. Many of the modern disposable diapers include multiple layers in order to transfer and distribute moisture into an absorbent core structure, therefore removing the moisture from the layer nearest the skin.
Diapers may include the tapes or Velcro to allow adjusting of the fit and in certain instances reapplication of an unsoiled diaper after confirmation that the diaper is not been soiled. Diapers may also include wetness indicators that provide a color change to indicate the presence of moisture in a diaper. Some disposable diapers include fragrances, lotions, oils or other scent masking substances in order to mask the scent of the diaper and in some instances to protect the skin. Nevertheless, the skin of an individual or infant who is wearing a diaper is subject to skin irritation, rash, dermititis, and other disorders. Diaper rash is a common form of irritation and affects the infant's skin that is covered with a diaper. The skin of the infant may become irritated over time even when using a diaper that has multiple layers. At certain instances a parent or caregiver may be unaware that the diaper needs changing, therefore the infant may remain in a soiled diaper for a substantial amount of time. This continued exposure to the waste specifically urine which includes by-products of ammonia and bacteria can cause severe skin rashes and irritation.
Some solutions that address the skin conditions related to diaper use include absorbent powders or super-absorbent materials within the diaper or the application of a topical cream ointment, lotion or paste onto the affected areas after the rash has developed. Some diapers include ointments or lotions within the absorbent area in an attempt to address or reduce the likelihood or spread of a diaper rash. U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,587 discloses a diaper containing a liquid pervious top sheet coated with a lotion composition where the lotion composition reduces the adherence of BM to the skin of the wearer, therefore improving the ease of BM cleanup and improves skin softness. U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,934 discloses an absorbent article having body side liner that includes a lotion formulation on the outer body facing surface. The lotion formulation acts as a lubricant to reduce the abrasion of the skin caused by the liner and transfers to the skin to provide an improved skin health.